megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Paulownia Mall
Paulownia Mall is a location in Persona 3. Located in Tatsumi Port Island, it is one of the important commercial areas. The player can access only a few places at the mall. It is named for the first chapter of The Tale of the Genji. The area's theme music is "Paulownian Mall". Locales ;Game Panic :Located at the right side is the mall's game arcade. The protagonist may spend his time with one of the Social Link friends here. In FES and P3P, certain games can be played to increase stats of currently equipped Persona. Besides arcade games, there is also a crane game located outside the arcade which costs 200 yen per game, and does not use up any in-game time. ;Power Records :A store that sells music albums, despite the inability to enter or do anything with the store, during weekends the protagonist may spend his time with one of the Social Link friends here. ;Aohige Pharmacy :Sells recovery items. Gives a discount on Saturdays. ;Shinshoudo Antiques :An antique shop where the player can trade the gems found in Tartarus and fuse Personas with items to make strong equipment. The antique shop is not open for the entirety of the game, during the beginning of the game the store will remain closed, opening June 9th. ;Velvet Room Entrance :Located below the Karaoke Bar Mandragora, it serves as an alternate entrance to the Velvet Room. ;Mandragora :A Karaoke Bar, where the protagonist can increase his Courage parameter. ;Police Station :The Police Station is introduced to the player after Akihiko asks to speak with the player and Junpei. The place that sells weapons and armors, depending on the level of the protagonist, more and more weapons will become available. In P3 and FES the Police Station cannot be accessed during the evening, however, P3P does allow the player to enter during the evening. Gives a discount on Mondays. ;Be blue V :A shop that sells accessories. In P3P, the player can chose to take part in a part-time job. It is closed during evenings. Gives a discount on Sundays. In P3P, this shop does not sell items - the Police Station now sells all equipment. ;Chagall Cafe :Sells Pheromone Coffee for 500 yen that increases Charisma (Charm). In P3P, the player can take part in part-time jobs in the cafe on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. Working will increase Charm and Courage and pays 3000 yen. ;Club Escapade :Opens during Evenings. The site for the Tower Arcana Social Link. In Persona 4, the Investigation Team spends a night there. Gallery Trivia *The mall is the boss site of Arcana Hermit. *The 'Kiri' in 'Kirijo' - the name of the group that built Paulownia Mall - means 'paulownia'. *Jack Frost can be seen in Game Panic's Logo. *In Persona 3 Portable, the protagonist can talk with Vincent Brooks, the main protagonist of Catherine, in Club Escapade. *In Portable, during the September Full Moon Mission that takes place in Club Escapade, Shinjiro says that due to issues with the electricity, the manager of Escapade had to cancel "some big event." This is a reference to Persona 4's Rise Kujikawa, who, while on the class trip to Iwatodai, claims that she had a "secret show" planned at Club Escapade two years prior that was cancelled due to a "power outage." **As revealed in Persona 4, Naoto confirmed the Club Escapade is no longer serving alcohol due to an incident between several drunks one year before Persona 4 event. *As revealed in the Hermit Arcana Social Link, Isako Toriumi once got extremely drunk and passed out at Paulownia Mall. An older man called her a "drunk slut", and Toriumi told him to "shut the fuck up" in return. Category:Persona 3 Locations Category:Persona 3 FES Locations Category:Persona 3 Portable Locations Category:Persona 4 Locations